


Way Too Sweet For Me

by whattheheckdidyoudo



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Slight mentions of Max's PTSD, Tea Party, fite me, they're my daughters I'll protect them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheheckdidyoudo/pseuds/whattheheckdidyoudo
Summary: Kate comforts Max after a night terror. They end up sipping tea with a little extra sugar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: -takes place in universe where Chloe died sorry Chloe  
> -takes place after Kate tried to commit suicide but was talked down
> 
> Okay but Kate is so sweet and when I was going through a really hard time her character was special to me and ahhhh sweet bunny girl protect her

Max sprung up in her bed. She was used to waking up in this position, but was surprised to see Kate sitting on the bed beside her. She was still dressed in her pajamas, so Max felt a little relieved she wasn't waking up late for anything.

Kate must've heard her since Principal Wells had moved Max to a room right next to Kate's. He told Max to keep an eye out for Kate, which Max almost got angry at. It felt like they were dealing with a child giving her a baby sitter, but Max didn't object.

Looks like Kate was the one looking out for Max now.

"You were having a night terror." Kate said. "My sister used to have them when she was dehydrated, so I got you a glass of water." Kate held a polka-dot glass in her hand.

"Oh, thank you." Max replied awkwardly and took the cup. A few careful sips would do it. She wasn't thirsty in the slightest, but making Kate feel a bit better was really all she cared about.

"Do you need anything else?" Kate asked.

"Well, no I'm alright." Max felt like the conversation was awkward. "Um, I'm not gonna be able to go back to sleep for a while. Would you like to stay up another hour and do homework?"

"Max," Kate giggled, "you're not going to do any homework and you know it."

"Fine, fine." Max laughed as well. "Wanna just hang out then?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Kate smiled. "I'll go grab my brewer, and we could make some tea."

"Make sure to get caffeine free." Max smiled. "Or you'll jump around like your bunny until the sun rises."

"There's a reason my mom never gave me candy." Kate shrugged as she walked out of the room.

Soon they sat on Max's bed drinking whatever fruity teas Kate's father had sent her.

"Do you want any sugar, Max?" Kate asked.

"Nah, you're sweet enough." Max said without thinking. She soon realized she had just looked her friend straight in the eyes and flirted in the worst way possible.

Blush showed easily on Kate's pale skin, but she giggled it off while Max put her head in her hands.

"Hey, it's okay, Max." Kate handed Max a cup. "I thought it was cute." She smiled reassuringly.

"I cannot believe I said that. Kate, please stab me." Max groaned.

"Oh, c'mon." Kate smiled. "Use that on Warren. He'll die."

"I don't wanna use it on Warren!" Max whined. Kate giggled as Max tried to dramatically fall back on the bed while not spilling the tea.

"Max, sit up." Kate smiled. Max did as she was told. "Look at me." Kate continued. Her eyes were serious. "Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"What? Our little tea date?" Max questioned. "No one would care."

Kate looked like she was going to groan. She took Max's index finger and lightly pressed it against her lips. 

"There." She said. "Stir it in your tea. All the sugar you need."

Max was an absolute stuttering mess.

Soon after probably an hour of talking, Kate told Max that she would be going back to her own room to sleep. Max stood up to see her out as best she could. 

They stood in front of Kate's door when Kate spoke up.

"So, that little kiss, I'm sorry about that." Kate scratched the back of her neck. "I should've asked you first."

"No, I loved it!" Max smiled.

"Okay, well, I'm still gonna ask this time." Kate eyes avoided Max's.

"Oh?" Max smiled mischievous.

"Could I kiss you?" Kate spoke fast, hurrying to get the words out of her mouth.

"Yes, of course." Max smiled.

Kate looked at Max nervously. She fumbled her hands and seemed afraid to lean in.

Max took Kate's hands into her own and leaned forward slowly, letting Kate make the move in case she wanted to back out.

The kiss wasn't magical. Nothing opened from the sky, and there were no fireworks. Really just two pieces of skin touching, but their racing hearts were really what made it significant.

"We really shouldn't do this where anyone could see us." Kate said as they pulled away.

"Fair point." Max squeezed her hand.

"Well, um..." Kate stammered.

"Yeah, so..." Max laughed awkwardly.

"That was good, and we should get some sleep." Kate finally spat out.

"Agreed!" Max said and dashed back into her room.

Max didn't sleep very much that night. Her heart just started to calm down as the sun was coming up.


End file.
